


Roundabout Way, A

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Ducky gets soaked and Gibbs decides to take him back to the office.





	Roundabout Way, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"DiNozzo! What the fuck happened?"

"Sorry, boss. Sorry, Ducky. Here let me –"

But Gibbs pushed DiNozzo away, pulled off his own jacket and wrapped it, and his arm, around Ducky. "Duck, you okay?"

Ducky leaned against him, letting him support him. "Somewhat wet and cold, Jethro. But other than that I -"

"Come on, I'm getting you back home, now." Gibbs led Ducky away.

"What about us, boss?" DiNozzo called after them. 

Gibbs ignored him.

Once they'd reached the sedan he bundled Ducky inside, turned the heater up full blast, and raced away.

As he drove, he alternated between asking Ducky how he was and glancing at him. 

He was worried. It was December; the water DiNozzo had pushed Ducky into had been freezing; plus Ducky was older. 

Suddenly he had an idea.

"What are you doing, Jethro?" 

"Getting you a hot shower."

"But –"

Gibbs was relentless. 

Within minutes he and Ducky were inside a motel room, he'd turned the shower on full blast, and was helping Ducky get out of his wet clothes.

"Jethro! I'm quite capable of undressing myself."

But Gibbs ignored him. 

He could see Ducky's fingers were moving slowly; he could see that his old friend was shivering; he could hear the way his teeth were chattering; and he could see him turning blue.

Thus, in less than a minute after they'd gone into the room, he had Ducky naked and was urging him under the pounding hot water.

"Jethro!" Ducky exclaimed, scant seconds later, as Gibbs slipped into the shower with him. "What are you doing?"

"This," Gibbs said, pulling Ducky into his arms and kissing him. "Just this."

Once Ducky was thoroughly warmed up, Gibbs led him from the shower, and for the next hour they took advantage of the other facilities the room offered.


End file.
